


Under The Tree Again

by Shipping_Sushi



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Coming Out, F/F, Let me spread the lesbians, The fandom's too hetero right now, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-19 12:16:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10639680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipping_Sushi/pseuds/Shipping_Sushi
Summary: Ayano didn't know why she was invited her under the cherry tree until she saw her lover there.





	

_A confession letter?_

 

Is the only possible thought in Ayano's mind as she stares at the crumpled note left in her locker. It's still covered in smudges of lead and eraser pieces, probably rushed through.

 

Why would anyone confess anything to her? She was taken. Taro Yamada had accepted her heartfelt confession and she only spilt two jars of blood (the pedophiles fucking deserved it.)

 

But, out of morbid curiosity, she arrived at the cherry tree. And she saw _Senpai_  starring at her.

 

But why would he had called her here? Why couldn't he tell her in person? Was it bad? Was he moving or dying or..

 

She gasped. What if Taro wanted to break up with her!? Her pupils dilated as her breaths became labored and it wasn't til her love was gently shaking her that she stopped.

 

"Oh god, Ayano? What's wrong?" She wiped away a fresh tear and whimpered. "Ayano this isn't your fault, ok? Don't panic it isn't bad. I think?" He smiled happily and the girl settled a bit and realized the obvious.

 

Senpai was in a skirt.

 

She went bright pink and stuttered incoherently. Taro wasn't much better. "O-oh y-you n-noticed? Uhhhh." Ayano nodded rapidly and bit her lip.

 

"W-well," They bit their lip. "I don't feel comfortable as a g-guy." They looked down and blushed.

 

"Is that ok? I mean if you don't want to still date me, i-it's fine! B-but-" Ayano wrapped her arms around her girlfriend. "Your fine."

 

A month later, when Ayano is helping style her Senpai's hair with eight other schoolgirls, and she sees the girl smile, the girl can't help but think that Senpai's the most perfect person. Ever.


End file.
